Team Kuro Hebi
by Muffinx3
Summary: Sakura Haruno has left Konoha to explore the outskirts of Konoha and to get away from memories. She meets up with her old buddy, Sasuke Uchiha. Together, they form a team to hunt down Itachi Uchiha. But did Itachi really massacre the Uchiha clan? R&R !


Jae; Hey everyone! I'm back with the new version of Team Kuro Hebi. Reason why I had to delete it was because it was different from my writing now...Well...ENJOY!

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto!

* * *

"We're setting up camp here." A soft voice called out. The voice had belonged to a pink haired girl with beautiful emerald eyes. She was pretty short for her age but her strength made up for that. She was wearing a black tank top, a pair of black jeans, black fingerless gloves, long dangly cross earrings and a cross necklace. Her pink hair was now a dark pink, in between red and pink. Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail. She got her bangs cut, now covering her forehead and slanting to the left.

Sakura Haruno wasn't the young, weak little girl anymore. Instead, she became a strong girl who was broken inside. She had left Konoha with permission for a few years to get away from the pain that had struck her once her parents were killed on a mission to the Mist by missing-nins. She was the leader of a team of 4. The team members were Sakura, Mizuki, Kita and Kyo. This particular team of four calls itself "Team Kuro."

The group started to set up camp. They had the fire started and the tents up already. Now they had to find food. "I'm going to look for some fish down by the river, call my name if you need me." Sakura said and started to walk down to the river.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke Uchiha was still seeking revenge. He and Team Hebi had been wondering around because they couldn't sense Itachi anywhere. "We stop here. Karin, get some firewood. Suigetsu, go get the tents set up. Juugo, go help Suigetsu and then unpack. I'll go find some fish." Sasuke instructed and went to the river.

He walked down to the river and saw a figure. It kind of looked like a woman. He figured she was just trying to wash some clothes or something. He stared at the woman, noticing a familiar chakra as he walked closer to her. Suddenly, a kunai cut his pale cheek, blood leaking out of the wound. He looked up at the woman, surprised that she had threw the kunai.

"Not any closer! Who are you and why are you here?" She asked. He walked up to her with her back facing him and saw that she had a head full of redish pink hair. "Sakura?" He asked surprised again. "How do you know my name?" She turned around and looked at him for a minute and realized that he was Sasuke, the one who had abandoned her and left her on a cold and hard bench.

Sakura's POV:

I was trying to catch some fish until I felt a familiar chakra nearby. I just couldn't figure out who's it belonged to. So I pretended that I didn't know that the person was here...until this person started walking toward me. I threw a kunai at this person with my back facing him/her. "Not any closer! Who are you and why are you here?" I asked. I stayed still until this person called out my name. I was surprised. "How do you know my name?" I said and turned around. It was Sasuke Uchiha, the jerk who had left me on a cold and hard bench back in Konoha. The boy who was obsessed with his revenge for his clan and left Konoha for that reason. The boy who had broken my heart a hundred times. The same boy who still held my heart after all these years.

"Sasuke..." I gasped.

End of POV

"Sasuke..." She gasped out, surprised to see him here for the first time in years. He was surprised to see her here too. Was this the same girl who he had left back in Konoha? The same weak little girl who was no doubt, in love with him? _Why is she here?..._ He thought to himself.

"Still looking for Itachi huh?" She asked. "Uhh yeah..." He answered. "Well thats no surprise," She started. "After all these years your still going after your brother...Sasuke, killing him won't help you at all." She told him.

He was surprised again, but then his surprise became anger. His Sharingan turned on, eyes blood red. "How dare you! You know nothing about me! You don't know what I felt!" He yelled and made a dash for her with a kunai in his hand. Just when he was a meter away, she disappeared. He landed in the water, standing and trying to sense her chakra but it was no use...she had perfect chakra control and she had hidden it well.

Suddenly, several kunais flew at him with lightning speed, surprising him and pinning the ends of his clothes to the tree behind him. "Sasuke, I do know how you felt...you felt like you lost apart of you...you felt angry, not able to do anything...but most of all, you felt betrayed by the one you trusted and looked up to the most...but it also doesn't mean that you'll live life like that...living only to get revenge...think about it...would your family want you to become like this and waste your life?" She asked quietly, walking up to him and pulling out the kunais. She went back to the river and started to catch fish again. He stayed frozen, thinking over the things she just said. "How did you know how I felt?" He asked. "Simple...same thing happened to me right after you left. My mother and father were the other family I had left. While they were on a mission, missing nins killed them..." Sakura explained, looking sadly at the river's current.

"Oh..." Sasuke whispered, not knowing what to say. She gathered all the fish she caught and started to leave. Suddenly, a rough hand wrapped itself around her wrist and dragged her back, making her drop the fish in the progress. He spun her around and hugged her, burying his face into her strawberry pink hair. "Sakura...I'm sorry...I had no idea that you had experienced the same..." He said quietly. "It's okay..." Sakura answered quietly.

Sakura's POV:

What the hell? Is this really the old Sasuke who was obsessed with killing his brother? The one that thought I was always annoying and weak? Ahh Kami-sama! Why must you hate me?! Just when I thought I got over him, he comes along and does THIS! **Who cares?! Enjoy the moment as it lasts girl!** Oh god, not you again! **What do you mean not me again? I'm ALWAYS here! **Ugh...

End of POV

"Sakura, will you..."

* * *

Jae; BWAHAHA~ That's it for now folks! I hope you enjoyed it more than the first version! Yeah...I know its short but I kind of ran out of ideas...well...review! =]


End file.
